


Collars, Ties, and Hoodies

by SansLilSub



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Music, Smut, Some kinky shit, Underfell, a whole shitload of feels, mafiafell, mafiatale, probably gonna make you cry at least once, reading this is like opening up the trashcan lid to the void, there's also a lot of music, underswap - Freeform, welcome to the rabbit hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-11-11 05:25:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11141877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansLilSub/pseuds/SansLilSub
Summary: This could be a series, or it might be a whole load of one shots. It's most likely going to be a series, though. Honestly, I can keep up with a series more than a one shot book, especially if the series is brought on by popular demand. So, please comment and use kudos! Constructive criticism is appreciated!(also plz know I have a soft spot for Honey)





	1. Chapter 1

Hai there people!  
I'll get onto this work later in my day, currently it is 4:18 am Pacific time for me.  
I get out of school today, so I'll post asap. I have some amazing ideas in mind, but feel free to leave me a comment with a suggestion! Just, please, have a basic plot. thank you.


	2. US!Papyrus x Reader "I'm Yours"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OML Guys I am so sorry this is so late, I'm re-uploading a fic that I have posted on Wattpad. Feel free to follow me there! My user is GFjokersRM

Your POV  
I was coming home from my job at Muffet's cafe when Red called me asking if we could hang out around his place. It was only around 5, so I went home and changed out of my work clothes before heading out to see him. As I'm walking over to his apartment I feel the night get colder and I shiver a bit. When I arrive at his door, he opens it right away, as if expecting my presence. "Hey Red. What's up?"  
"not much doll. i just wanted to spend some time with ya is all."  
I smile at that. I haven't been able to spend much time with Red for a few months now. We walk around the park by his apartment when I shake a bit.  
"ya cold doll?" I nod my head and he slips off his jacket before handing it to me.  
"Thank you red." I kiss his cheekbone and he smiles with a red blush blossoming.  
Before I know it, I have to leave Red to be at home with Papy. Sans is working security tonight with Alphys, so it'll be just me and him. I try to give Red back his jacket, but he tells me to keep it. I smile and make my way home.

*le time skip brought to you by jealousy*  
It's around 9 when I make it home.  
When I unlock the front door I see Papyrus sitting on the couch with his hands over his eye sockets.  
"Love?! What's wrong?"  
Papy flinches at the sound of my voice before he starts walking over to me.  
"so that's what you blew our date off for? you did it to spend time with him?"  
You feel the guilt smack you in the face.  
"Papy, I--"  
"no. just forget about it. its not like i wanted to spend time with you or anything. kinda pissed that you would blow off your boyfriend for that pervert though. hell, you even smell like him. did ya fuck him while you were at it?!"  
You immediately take the jacket off and head to Papyrus's bedroom. He tries to follow you in there, but you lock the door as you change.  _"He really is_ _pissed_ _off at me.."_  Your soul says.

**Papy's**  POV  
Our soul bond tightened when she stepped through the door. I could feel her guilt when she forgot about our date tonight, and although it may have been an honest mistake, I still don't appreciate her hanging around Red. He's a pervert and he'll take advantage of her kindness. I can feel her soul saying something about how I'm pissed at her. Yeah, I really am. It's bad enough that she obviously likes him. But does she have to rub it in my face that he's better? That she clearly doesn't want these lazy bones?

I feel a sob in my non existent throat and I sit with my back against the door for a minute or two. She clicks the door open, stepping out in my favorite clothes to see on her.  _Mine. Sh_ e frowns before looking into my eyes and whispering one thing and one thing only. " _I'm yours, Papyrus. I always have been, and I always will be. I love you."_  But she doesn't. "...you're not mine, (y/n)." She looks as if I just slapped her in the face. But I push forward. "....you've never been mine, you've been his from the start, haven't you? and be honest with me honey, you never loved me."

Her expression goes from bad to worse. She pulls the hoodie off of her body and places it on my shoulder. She walks into the guest bedroom, where she hasn't slept in years. I hear her trying not to cry as she walks away from me. I hear her whisper one thing before she closes and locks the door. "Happy 5 year anniversary, Papyrus." Now it's my turn to feel like my soul has split in two. I wasn't even paying attention until right now, but her soul has been crying ever since I said those three words. "you're not mine.." I repeat to myself. She's using a pillow to muffle her cries as her soul apologizes over and over while also feeling so very hurt. "I really fucked up, didn't I?" I whisper to myself.

Your POV  
Papy doesn't care, he never did. He just wanted to use me as a plaything. I don't even love Red. He's a good friend, and that's all he'll ever be. I've loved Papy for years, and yet he still doesn't believe me. Well, I know when I'm not wanted. I'll pack my things and leave tonight.

**Papy's** **POV**  
Her soul cries out as I hear it say it's leaving. She's leaving.  
She's leaving me for Red. I can't believe this. After all this time, no matter what I do. She still doesn't love me. I thought she did, and that's why I bonded to her. And although she was human, she somehow bonded back. We've been through so much shit together, and now she's gonna leave me for another.

She opens the guest bedroom door and storms into my room. She goes digging around looking for a suitcase.  _"Wait, she's not leaving me for Red. She's leaving me forever."_  "(y/n), honey, look im--"  
"Sorry? Is that what you're gonna say? Because I don't want to hear it. You never wanted me, you don't want this nasty human. Someone who would go on an entire fucking genocide run for you. But no, you don't want me. You never have. And you've been playing dumb to try and protect my feelings, Papyrus. But you've done the exact opposite, and it's clear that I'm not wanted here. So I'm leaving. And I don't plan on coming back."

I felt my soul get a cut just with her venomous tone with me. She's clearly made up her mind about this, and she won't listen to me no matter what. I start crying once again before I teleport to where we first met. The duck pond at the park.

I come back an hour and a half later, only to find that she's gone. All of her stuff is still here. The only thing she took was my jacket and her phone.

**Your PO** V  
I worry where Papy went, but I haven't been able to find him anywhere. I checked where we first met, where we had our first date, hell I even tried to call Undyne. No luck. I try to locate his soul, and I find him at home. I have a wobbly smile on my face as I look for him around the house. I walked into our room and find him laying on the bed in his basketball shorts and his black tank top asleep. I tackle him and he looks so surprised. I feel my vision blur as I start to sob onto him.  
"Papy, I'm so sorry. I'm a terrible girlfriend, and I'm sorry for forgetting. I'm such a stupid, nasty, ugly huma-" he cuts me off with a skele kiss. "baby girl, dont be sorry. we both messed up today, but in the end we still love each other, right?" I nod my head and wipe away his tears. I continue to straddle him before he flips me over and kisses me that way.

I feel more tears leak out and he looks so sad. "But Papyrus, earlier you said that I wasn't yours, that I didn't--"  
"..love, i was acting off my emotions. so were you. but we can get through this together. just one more try honey, one more. please."

I kiss him until I need to breathe. I do this until he falls asleep spooning me, his skull muzzled into my neck, with his hot breath giving me a tingly sensation. I fall asleep happily in his jacket, with his strong arms around me. I feel safe again, I always have with Papy. And that'll never change.


	3. Plaything- (Edge x Reader) Part 1?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys want another part of this, just let me know in the comments and I'll do my best to make it happen!

Papyrus' POV

I just left the house, and I already know that Sans and (Y/N) are being lazy on the sofa. I can hear the snow crunching under my boots. I sit at my station and remain on high alert for other humans. I found myself very infatuated with my human as soon as I saw her. She's got stunning eyes, an amazing personality, and her body is just perfect. I love her with all my SOUL. I'm sitting there, daydreaming about her, when all of a sudden I see a bunch of white fur in front of me.

"So Papyrus, we noticed you hangin around that human an awful lot lately.." Dogaressa snickers. "Why hang out with a lonely pile of shit like that? You should just kill her, and let the king have her soul."

I stand up immediatly. I have to lie my non-existent ass off, other wise she will be in danger. "I was already planning to do that. Honestly, I just use her as a plaything. Like a puppet. Except with this puppet, I can make her believe that I love her." The dogs burst out laughing. But suddenly I feel a tug on my chest, almost as if my SOUL is in distress.

Once the mutts leave, I hear her. _**She's sobbing**_. I can feel my soul almost come out of my chest. But before I can get to her, she's gone. 

Your POV

Papyrus forgot his lasagna in the fridge, so I asked Sans to take me to see him. But we teleported behind Papyrus' station. Sans started to say something, but I silently told him to be quiet. I heard Dogaressa say "...You should just kill her, and let the king have her soul." I thought that Papyrus would stand up for me, but instead I hear this: "I was already planning to do that. Honestly, I just use her as a plaything. Like a puppet. Except with this puppet, I can make her believe that I love her." I started to cry my eyes out silently. Sans' eye is glowing red, and he looks extremely pissed off. He hugs me close, and right before we teleport I sob loudly.

Within a few seconds, we're back to the house. Sans looks at me with sorrow and heartbreak in his eyes. "c'mere doll.." I continue sobbing on him.

"Sans, I thought he loved me. But I just don't know what to do now."


	4. Old Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was probably trash.. sorry about that.. let me know what you think in the comments! Not beta'd!

I remember when monsters weren't underground. We all lived happily together, in unity, and in peace. It wasn't until President Granger came in and ruined it all. Living in Ebott City as a human suddenly made you no longer a part of humanity. This was unjustly, but no one could defy the president. Around the time when the War was started, I was in middle school and I had become best friends with two skeletons and their father. Sans, Papyrus, and Gaster. Sans is a lazy kind of guy who is laid back about mostly everything, except when it comes to his younger brother. You try to hurt him, you're gonna get dunked on. Anyway, 90% of the time you'll see Sans in a blue jacket, black basketball shorts, and pink bunny slippers. But there was once when I asked him to a school dance with me and he dressed up in a suit. He looked really good in it too. For being a skeleton, he had some nice curves. I mean what, I didn't say that...

Anyway, at this school dance, there were a few monster and human couples. Sans and I danced around the floor mostly all night, and he kept making dancing puns. He was an amazing dancer. We were going to get some punch when all of a sudden we heard sirens and alarms instead of the gentle melody of the music. We suddenly spotted Papyrus and Gaster. Gaster was in his lab coat and he was holding Papyrus like a sack of potatoes over his shoulder. He ran over to Sans and I, wrapped his arms around us, and teleported us to the top of the mountain. "(y/n), I need you to run away from here as fast as you can. From  ** _us_**. If the government finds you here with us, whether you're a child or not, they will kill you. I'm sorry."

I looked into his eyelights as I began to cry. "G-g-gaster, I c-c-can't." I sob. He gives Sans his younger brother and grabs my arm ready to teleport. "Sans! Papy!" I cry. "(Y/N)!" They cry back. Gaster looks away from his two sons and then everything goes black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I wake up, only my older sister is with me. She tells me that both of our parents died, and the only family we have left is each other. I start to cry loudly and she comforts me as best she can. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm sitting in front of a television, as a reporter spouts off about how the seventh child has fallen down Mt. Ebbot within the last 10 years. I finished middle school, high school, and now I'm in my last year of college. I'm finishing up my degree in (your chosen subject). I've been working with some scientists who are drawing magical power from the barrier, and they say it will come down soon. The only thing I have left that has kept me in this city is Gaster's home. I bought it during the war with my parent's trust fund money, and it's been mine since. Of course, I only use the guest room that they let me stay in as a child. I make sure the kitchen, Gaster's office, Sans' and Papyrus' room is clean, and the living room is clean. They would want it this way.

Over the years I've never forgotten about them. How could I? They were my childhood best friends. Gaster was -- correction _is_ \-- my father figure. My dad wasn't really home much, and it wasn't until a few years ago that I found out from my sister we had a step mom. Of course, she died in the war as well. I have missed them dearly everyday. I feel that anxiety and guilt eat away at my soul. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~two weeks later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My sister called me today right as I was settling into the couch. She said that the barrier was broken by the 7th human child that had fallen, and The King of Monsters is talking with the chief of police (my sister's wife), and they are making an arrangement for monsters.

Eventually, she came over and picked me up. She said I had a few very, very happy skeletons to see.

I was absolutely delighted! Up until the moment her wife had stopped me at the gate from seeing them.

I could see Sans' silhouette with the campfire roaring. Papyrus was standing right next to him, majorly taller now, holy shit!

...But where the hell is Gaster?

 


End file.
